U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,879 A discloses an elevator system, wherein the electric lighting unit in elevator cars is automatically dimmed or switched off when there are no passengers in the elevator cars and wherein the electric lighting unit of the elevator cars is switched on as soon as passengers make elevator requests. Passengers are thus directed to illuminated elevator cars and the elevator cars convey the passengers to their destination.